


Arguing on the Internet Is Like... (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't know why everyone always thinks <i>he's</i> the gay one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing on the Internet Is Like... (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arguing on the Internet Is Like...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192253) by chash. 



**Title:** [Arguing on the Internet Is Like...](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/8774.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths  
 **Summary:** Jensen doesn't know why everyone always thinks _he's_ the gay one.

 **Format:** mp3

36.51 MB, 39 min 52 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/ahnmjlamp1)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?glkmgmktjo2)


End file.
